Magic Bowling (Episode)/Transcript
Act I Magnifo: ok, mesmo? Mesmo:Here! Magnifo:Wizwuz? Wizwuz:Here. Magnifo:Pernfurn? Pernfurn:Here! Magnifo:Wizboy? Wizboy: Here! Magnifo:Wizboy! Wizboy: I said here! Magnifo: I know but put the stick down! Wizwuz: But he was gonna throw it so i can catch it! Magnifo: I know but were gonna go something more fun than throwing sticks. Nurp: Naut thinks its fun. Naut: No i dont! You think its fun! Nurp: I did when i was a baby! Naut: You are a baby! -nurp cries- Crystolo: QUIET! IM GETTING IMPATIENT! Magnifo: Thank you crystolo, I present to you...... THE MAGIC BOWLING ALLEY!!!!! Pernfurn: Wait a minute... you said we were making a soccer feild! Magnifo: No, Tentro said that i should make one but i didnt want to! Crystolo: Is there food in there? Mesmo: Yes, i can see some of the inside. Magnifo: Lets go in one at a- Wheres crystolo? Naut: Eating strawberries. Nurp: We need to stop him. Naut: You took the words right out of my- er- our mouth little one. Nurp: Nurp say we need cubit. Mesmo: Found a frosticon/orbiton cubit a few days ago. I was planning to toss it in the trash but Wizwuz said its a bad idea. He had a point. Take it! Naut: Got it! -runs in- -throws cubit at crystolos head- MIX! Nurp-naut/Crystolo Mix:(Young side) Oh no! We gots to freeze those mix mallows! They are warm! -ice comes out of hands- Wizboy: woah. Act II Magnifo: You better know what your doing! I payed alot of many to make this! Wizboy: So? You can magicly make money! Magnifo: Our magic is limited! Wizboy: WHAT! Pernfurn: HUH? Both: HELP! WE ARE IN A LIVING NIGHTMARE! Mesmo: Who turned on the AC? Nurp-naut Crystolo Mix: (elder) All the food is cold! UNMIX! Crystolo: Lets promise to never do that again, ok? Naut: he,he. Yeah i guess. Nurp: NURP WANT TO DO BOWLING NOW! Naut: The kid has a point Magnifo. -everyone walks in- Magnifo: Everyone grab a ball. Wizboy: Are we dreaming? Wizwuz: No. Pernfurn: Im scared...... Act III Wizwuz: Ok! I will be first because i'm just super awesome! I will get a strike and I know it! -knocks down 7 pins- Crystolo: You were saying? Wizwuz: grrr. -knocks down 3 pins- Wizwuz: Spare is good enough. Wizboy: Me go next! -misses all pins- -everyone laughs- Wizboy: Hmmmguh! -knocks down 1 pin- Magnifo: HAHAHAHA! Bowling isn't really your thing is it? Wizboy: Well, actually I've been- Magnifo: Yeah, yeah. As if the=at matters. Pernfurn: My turn...... if i don't die. Mesmo: Calm down. Our magic is only limited for certain things. Pernfurn: Ok, then. -knocks down all 10 pins- Wizwuz: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? Crystolo: It turns out Pernfurn is better than you! Anyways, it's my turn. -knocks down 3 pins- Mesmo: Hehehe! -crystolo knocks down 5 pins- Magnifo: 8? Not bad. -gets a strike- Mesmo: Wow. 2 people get a strike on round 1. -knocks down 4 pins then 5 pins- Wizwuz: I go now! -magnfo sighs- Act IV